Wammy's Originals
by LunaPoppyKitty
Summary: Mello is top dog at Wammy's School, except for that bastard Near that is. Suddenly, Mello's hopes of ever beating Near are dashed when he is stuck with a roommate as some sick punishment. What will he do when he starts caring for him? Experiments? Tests? **Check my Ao3 for updates**
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Nonsense~ One of my more evolved fanfics for sure. Read and Review please. I tried to stay as canon as possible, you know. (:**

**Will update!**

The bell of Wammy's House started ringing and the students packed their bags, leaving their classrooms for lunch. The blonde long-haired boy sitting in the hall stood up and rolled his eyes at the teacher coming to chide him for his bad behavior. The teacher sighed as she handed him the classwork he'd missed. The boy turned to leave, but she stopped him by the shoulder. "Mello, Roger would like to see you in his office," she told him.

"What?" he barked. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

She shook her head and headed for the cafeteria. "I don't know what it's about, he just said he wanted to see you," she called over her shoulder. Mello rolled his eyes again as he snatched his books off the floor and made his way to the staircase. He threw his books in his room and continued up to the top floor of Wammy's, sauntering all the way to the end of the hall to stop at a door that read: **Wammy's House Caretaker Roger Ruvie**. Mello frowned and burst through the door without knocking. He glared at the old man sitting behind the large desk and hardly noticed the slim boy huddled beside him with what appeared to be strange blood-red hair.

"M-Mello," Roger stuttered. "How many times must I ask you to knock? And I know _you_ know how to use a doorknob for goodness's sake!"

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever, Roger. What do you want so I can leave?"

Roger sighed. "Mello, you've already gotten into trouble today. Can't I just have one day of peace? Just one?" Mello kept silent and stared at the ceiling. "Sit down Mello please." He dropped into a chair, crossing his legs and glaring.

"This is Matt," Roger announced, gesturing toward the lanky boy at his side. "This is his first day here."

"So?" Mello replied.

Roger frowned. "_So, _I want you to show him around and help him get settled in."

Mello started. "What? Why!"

"Because he's your new roommate."

Mello jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. "What!" Matt jumped and stepped back against the wall. "You can't be serious! The higher-ups never have roommates!" Mello screamed. "How am I supposed to study with some scrawny little kid constantly following me around? Why can't you put him with Near!"

"That's enough!" Roger shouted. "I don't care about what you want Mello, only what Matt needs. You've got a double room and he needs a bed. Someone has to look after him and I can't do that."

"But-"

"But nothing! L was very clear that Matt is to be treated kindly, especially by you and Near. He'll be in your classes and you'd better not harm him in any way."

Mello scoffed. "Or what?"

"_Or,_" Roger answered, "you may just be taken out of the running for L's successor." Mello stared at him in silence. Roger nodded and nudged Matt forward. Mello stood up without a word and headed for the door.

He waited for Matt to follow and stormed down the stairs just slow enough for him to keep up. Mello burst into their (his!) room and grabbed his books from the floor, placing them on the large desk across the room. Matt closed the door gently behind him and stood in the middle of the room holding his one bag. Mello rolled his eyes again and pushed his stuff off of the extra bed. Matt dropped his bag on the bed and sat next to it, looking at the floor.

Mello jumped on his bed and took a better look at his new… roommate. He was wearing a long-sleeved striped shirt with skinny jeans and boots. His face was hidden by a large pair of orange goggles, for some odd reason. "Okay look, if you're going to stay here there are some rules we need to lay down first. Rule number one, look at me when I'm talking to you. The damn floor isn't nearly as attractive." Matt's head snapped up and the goggles turned level with Mello's face. Mello nodded his approval and continued. "Rule number two, don't touch my stuff. Even though it's a mess in here I know exactly where everything is and I'll know if anything is missing. If I lose anything it's on your head, understand?"

Matt nodded. "Oh, and if I ask you a question I expect you to answer it." He bit his lip while thinking of anything else. "You can't use the computer unless you ask me first, and I always get first dibs on the bathroom, even if you get up before me." Matt nodded once more and put the DS lite in his hands on the sheets.

"It's lunch now, do you need to eat?" Matt shook his head. "I'm guessing you don't eat much, looking at how skinny you are." Mello shrugged and went to sit at the desk. "I'm gonna finish my homework so keep quiet. You don't have to go to classes until tomorrow so you can do whatever just don't bug me, okay?" Matt nodded and picked up his DS, turning off the volume and laying down on his stomach. Mello shook his head and turned to his work.

Mello closed his Calculus book and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. He checked his watch and stood up, grabbing the rest of his books and heading for the door. Matt looked up from his game for the first time since he'd started playing. "I'm going to class now. There're three classes before lunch and three after, then we're free until dinner. You'll get the schedule later." He nodded and Mello left, closing the door with his foot.

Matt sighed and stuck the gameboy in his pocket, walking over to the computer on the desk. He cracked his glove-covered knuckles and his fingers flew over the keys. He smirked slightly when he hacked into the computer's mainframe and went all the way into the camera systems and found the map of the entire building. He wanted to know where everything was, but he didn't really feel like going out himself. He found the bedrooms, the classrooms, the library, and the kitchen; the cafeteria, the upstairs offices, and even the infirmary. There were bathrooms at the end of each hall, boys and girls. Apparently they were all to share them with each other, except for the single rooms and the top students, because they had bathrooms attached to their bedrooms.

He logged out and shut the computer down, moving to unpack what little he had brought with him. There was a note on the top of his bag when he unzipped it:

_**Matt, I hope you enjoy the orphanage, I know you'll fit in once you find your place. Just be yourself and try to make some friends. And don't let Mello scare you, he's not as bad as he first appears, I promise. Roger will help you if you have any problems at all, but I have the utmost faith in you and your abilities. L says he looks forward to meeting you. I took the liberty of buying some clothes that I daresay will appeal to your tastes, along with some of the essentials as well. Wammy's will provide you with anything else you need. Try to have some fun and enjoy yourself here. I'll see you soon. **_

_** -W**_

Matt rolled his eyes with the slightest smile and moved the paper off to the side. The whole suitcase was filled with different colored striped shirts and jeans. He smirked and dug underneath to find a toothbrush with toothpaste, and other things he had neglected to bring himself. Since his new roommate hadn't cleared out a drawer for him, he left the clothes in the bag and slid it under his bed, then put his toothbrush on the bathroom counter and his shampoo under the sink. Mello's things were scattered, even in there. He was careful not to touch anything as he went back into their room, laying down on his bed and resting his head on the pillow. At least the bed was soft. He sat up after a while and decided to take a shower, since he had nothing else to do.

He folded his shirt and pants on the counter with his gloves and boxers beside them and his goggles on top. He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water beat against the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. His wet crimson hair stuck to the sides of his face and he massaged his head with shampoo, taking in the strong scent of strawberries. When he had soaped and rinsed his slim body he leaned against the wall of the shower and slid to the floor, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his legs. He stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, then he got out and tied a towel around his waist. He opened the door and blinked into Mello's bright blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I suck and yeah. This is old and I haven't done any editing but I know some people want updates so here is chpt 2 I guess. I haven't worked on this story in a while, not that I don't want to, but you know what college is hard so yeah sorry. If you're desperate for something message me on tumblr at lunaobsessions that's my URL pester me even if you want or just share headcanons with me. Sorry I suck lol**

Mello met Matt's dark forest-green eyes as the door swung out before him. He took in everything, as always. The myriad of scars, cuts, burns, and half-healed bruises covering every inch of the pale, scrawny body. Matt blushed and slammed the door, opening it again moments later with his shirt and boxers on, shrouding most of his newly-discovered wounds. His goggles were back on as well, and Mello could see why he wore them; they hid the dark purple bags under his eyes. Matt's face was still bright red as he scurried over to his bed and hid his legs under the covers with his head lowered.

The blonde scratched the back of his head and mumbled what sounded something like an apology. Mello sighed and moved over to the chest-of-drawers against the wall and opened the top drawer. "Hey, how much room are you gonna need anyway?" he asked.

"N-not much," Matt stuttered.

Mello snickered. "So you can speak," he said as he emptied the first drawer. "I was beginning to think you might be a mute or something." Matt blushed and got on the floor to reopen his bag after sliding back into his jeans.

"What is that?" Mello asked. Matt snatched the paper from the top of the bag and shoved it in his pocket, muttering that it was nothing. "Is it a note? Who from?" Matt didn't answer and Mello's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to find out eventually. Better to tell me now so I don't get pissed off."

Matt swallowed the lump in his throat. "It-it's just a note from Watari."

"Watari? Did he say anything about me?" Matt shook his head and Mello chuckled. "You're a really bad liar, you know that?" Matt hung his head and nodded. He put his clothes in the drawer, only filling it about half way. "That's all you brought with you?" Mello asked. Matt nodded and blushed. He shoved the empty bag back under his bed and sat on the cushioned mattress. Mello sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have much to say, do you?" Matt shook his head in reply. "Well that's good. People who talk too much annoy me, especially when they have nothing interesting or intelligent to say. But you better start talking at least a bit, or you might end up in therapy or something. Adults tend to think quiet people are crazy." Mello laughed at his frightened look. "Don't worry too much about it," he assured him. "You seem to be one of the favorites so I doubt you'll be looked at too closely. However, a lot of people here are extremely intuitive, so don't be surprised if they see right through all your defenses."

Matt frowned. "Defenses?"

"Yeah," Mello said, sitting in the chair at the desk and leaning back with his legs crossed. "You wear goggles to hide your insomnia, and long sleeves and pants to hide all your scars. Though you're not the only one here who hurts himself for pleasure."

Matt shook his head. "N-No, I didn't- I don't do anything like that," he insisted.

His eyes were too sincere for even Mello to doubt. "Well, even if you didn't do them yourself, everyone will think you did, especially because you hide them so intensely." Mello shot up after glancing at his watch and grabbed Matt's hand, pulling him off the bed. "It's time for dinner and you walk too slowly," he said. "I won't be last in line because you want to stop and enjoy the scenery and I can't leave you behind."

"Why not?" Matt asked, being dragged down the hallway. His head was down trying to make sure he didn't trip and his feet were covered only in socks.

Mello growled. "'cause if anything happens to you, I'm screwed. I'm not risking my number two spot for anything."

Matt blinked. "You're really number two in this whole place?"

"Absolutely"

"Wow," Matt said. Mello smirked as he dragged his hostage (and now-admirer) down the stairs and into the cafeteria. Still clutching Matt's wrist, Mello moved to the lunch line, pushing the other children out of his way as the red head marveled at his ferocity. Some of them were even larger than he was, yet Mello never once showed fear and they never once resisted. Matt stared in awe at the blonde beast pulling him forward. Mello stopped only when they got to the front of the line, grabbing a plastic tray for himself and another for Matt. The boy followed after him willingly now, taking note of the vicious glares he was receiving.

They sat down at an empty table. "Why are they all staring at me like that?" Matt whispered.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Stop looking so pathetic. Acting scared just encourages them."

"But what did I do?"

He laughed. "Nothing yet. The problem is just you being here. Once you're evaluated tomorrow you'll be ranked with the rest of us. That means you'll steal someone's spot and knock everyone below down another notch. They' be pissed for a week, maybe two."

"That's awful," he stated.

"That's life." Mello ate the last bit of his pizza and sighed.

Matt nibbled on his. "Do you always sit by yourself?"

Mello nodded. "There aren't many friends here and I don't make a habit of keeping them much." Matt took a bite and placed the half-eaten pizza back on the tray. Some of the kids were walking toward their table.

"Hey Mello," a girl with long dark hair greeted.

"Who's your new friend?" asked another girl with eyes the color of copper.

Mello grimaced. "Matt. What's it to you?"

Matt shrank back. The girls were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and the guys behind them weren't much different.

"So Mello," one of the guys said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder which he immediately shrugged off.

"Orlen?"

"Where does Matt here rank on the Wammy's list?" The others looked up at him and smiled, their faces drenched in palpable aggression.

Mello glared at him until he took a step back. "He hasn't been tested yet, asshole."

The other boy grinned menacingly. "So it is true that he's your roommate, huh?"

"Yes." They all started laughing at his unwilling answer.

"But I thought the higher-ups never had roommates. What happened, Mello? Did you fall into the double digits?"

Mello snarled—a sound that barely sounded human. "Don't patronize me! I'm just, being punished I guess. I don't know."

They were still smirking. "Are you sure you can keep your current position with him distracting you from your studies?" Orlen teased.

"I'm not going to distract him," Matt insisted. His eyes were shielded by his goggles, but they could all feel him glaring and he them.

"Well," the third girl replied, "you say that now, but you'll soon find that competition here is pretty fierce. We're not just a bunch of kids you know. Life is cut-throat and so are we. I'm number five and Penny's number four and we don't plan on losing our spots to anyone. We may seem all buddy-buddy, but we'd just as soon hug each other as beat each others' brains out. You'd best remember that."

Matt squinted his eyes and crossed his arms. "Has anyone ever actually tried to cut your throat before?" he asked. "Straddled your chest so you couldn't move an inch and plunged a knife toward your throat, thinking that flash of silver will be the last thing you ever see?" He chuckled without humor. "I know exactly how cut-throat life can be."

The table was silent and Matt rose to toss the rest of his food. Mello followed, glancing over his shoulder to say. "Remember. No one touches him or you'll have me to deal with," he threatened.


End file.
